Bell and Touya's Story
by Stratoshi
Summary: Bell was always the girl remebered to like Cheren. But she liked Touya. How will their story turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Everybody's a Critic!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Pokemon, but if I did, I'd be like a multi-billionaire. :P**

Bell was always remembered by the girl that liked Cheren. That was not the case. Bel liked someone else. From going on her journey, watching N and Touko become a couple, she realized who she really liked. Touya. Bell was too nervous to admit it, but she really wanted to. Bell decided to go to Touko for advice.

Touko was in Nimbasa City's amusement park with N, but N had gone to get Touko ice-cream. Perfect timing. Bell walked over to Touko.

"Oh, hi, Bell! What brings you here?" Touko asked politely.

"I need advice from someone who has a boyfriend, so I chose you." Bell said.

Touko nodded and said, "Oh, is it about Cheren?" Bell got angry and went red.

"NO! I DON'T FREAKING LIKE CHEREN!" Bell screeched. Touko threw her hands up as if to say, _Okay, sue me! _Bell took a deep breath.

"I like Touya." Bell admitted. Touko looked like a fangirl for a second.

"EEEEE! I knew it! I'll give you advice!" Touko squealed like a fangirl. Bell rolled her eyes.

"So what you need to do is tell him you like him when you're alone with him." Touko said.

"Does it really work?" Bell asked.

"It worked for me getting N." Touko smiled. Bell ran off.

"Where are you going?!"

"To find Touya!"

**StarryOrange: R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Incident**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Bell was rushing to find Touya. She ran all around Nimbasa City, then went across the bridge to Driftveil City, and finally found him in the Cold Storage.

"_Touya!_" She yelled. Touya turned around and saw her.

"Bell? What's the matter?" He asked. Bell went up to him and smiled. All of a sudden, she got butterflies in her stomach. _Should I do it? What if he doesn't like me back? What will I do then? _Bell thought.

"I-I-I-" Bell stuttered nervously. Touya put his hand on her shoulder.

"You what?" He said. Bell bursted out, "_I like you! I freaking like you!_" Bell screeched and ran out of Cold Storage. Touya ran after her.

"Wait!" he called out. Bell wasn't listening. She kept running. All the way back to Nimbasa City. But there happened to be trouble there.

When Bell got there, she saw a familiar looking boy standing in the middle of the city, playing a grasswhistle. Cheren.

"Cheren, what the heck are you doing?" Bell asked sternly. Cheren looked at her and took the grasswhistle out of his mouth. Then he slapped her. Bell fell to the ground, holding her cheek. Cheren was about to hit her again when someone tackled him down. Touya.

"Touya?" Bell whimpered. Touya was wrestling Cheren and finally Cheren ran away. Touya turned to Bell and kneeled down. He saw where Cheren hit her.

"He hit you?" Touya asked, worried. Bell nodded her head and started to cry. Touya touched the spot where Cheren hit her. Bell whimpered.

"Sorry..." He said. Bell began to sob into his chest. Touya kissed her on the top of her head.

* * *

**StarryOrange: That's it for Chapter Two!**

**Bell: Good thing Cheren didn't try to kill me...**

**StarryOrange: I wouldn't do that to you! ;)**

**R&R! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Flower Fields**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon own don't I.**

Bell was still thinking about the incident with Cheren. How Touya saved her. What was this feeling that churned in her stomach? _Pain. _Bell hadn't felt pain since her father tried to stop her from going on her journey. But thanks to both Touya and Touko, they convinced Bell's father to let her keep going. There was still a mark where Cheren hit her. _Why does that boy hit so hard? _Bell thought. She never knew Cheren had this much of a dark side.

Friends of Bell all over were asking if she was okay.

"Are you alright?"

"How hard did he hit you?"

"Does it still hurt?"

These were the things that Bell was constantly asked. It started to get annoying.

"Yes."

"Very hard."

"Yes."

These were the things Bell would say to them. After a few days Touya had disappeared. Bell was almost going crazy without him there by her side. Touko said he'd come back, but it'd been a week. _Where are you, Touya? I need you. _Bell thought. Touya was her only love.

Bell had gone over to Touko's house when N wasn't around so she could talk to her.

"Touko, I need to talk to you." Bell said.

"Mhm. What's up?" Touko said.

Bell fixed her hat and said, "I need Touya."

Touko sighed in exasperation and said, "Bell. You need to forget about him. I told you that you should just be patient." Bell got up and left. She was going to find Touya.

**Suspensful! I tried adding more detail to it because I was told to slow down by a few people. :) By the way, I forgot to mention that in my Pokemon Hunger Games Fanfiction, Steven is Haymitch. :) R&R! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Looking For Touya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Bell was trudging through the desert (the one on the way to Nimbasa City) to find Touya. In the distance, she saw a familiar figure. It was Cheren. And he was carrying someone away. It was Touko!

Bell started running towards them but it was too late. Cheren had thrown Touko into his truck.

"_Stop!_" Bell shouted. Cheren turned around and started to walk towards Bell. Bell was so scared she couldn't move. Cheren grabbed her and dragged her into the truck. Bell tried to scream but couldn't. Bell blacked out from fear.

Later on, Bell woke up and found herself in a prison cell with the man she had been searching for: Touya! Cheren had kidnapped him! That's why he disappeared.

"Touya?" Bell said worriedly. Touya turned to her. Bell gasped. Touya had a black eye, a red mark on his cheek, and a burn on his hand. Bell looked terrified. _Did Cheren do this to him? _She thought. Touya didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He kissed Bell right there and then. Bell kissed him back. They didn't realize that Cheren was right outside their cell.

"Well, well, well, what a happy couple." Cheren mocked. Touya glared at him.

"We'd be happy if you let us go." Touya growled. Cheren just laughed. "You'll never get out of here."

"CHEREN!" Came a voice that was not at all familiar.

"What the hell do you want, Jun?" Cheren said coldly to a blonde haired boy who was apparently named Jun. "Our prisoner, Touko, has escaped!" Jun said.

"She's the least of my worries right now." Cheren said and shooed him away. Jun frowned and walked away. Cheren turned to them.

"What'll it take for you to let us go?!" Bell said.

"If you kiss me, Bell." Cheren said. Touya's eyes widened in anger. Bell looked at Touya.

"Touya, that's what I have to do for us to get outta here." Bell said. Touya nodded in pain. Bell walked over to Cheren and kissed him quickly. Cheren nodded and opened the cell. Touya and Bell ran out quickly. Cheren laughed evilly.

"They think this is over, but it's not…"

**Ooh! I know it's said, but I'll make the next chapter happier. R&R! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Cookies**

**Stratoshi: Hey Touya, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Touya: Hell yeah!**

**N: Hey, why does HE get to do the disclaimer and not me?**

**Stratoshi: Because this is a Bell and Touya story.**

**N: ...Fine then.**

**Touya: Stratoshi does not own Pokemon and never will. She does not own anything that looks familiar.**

**Stratoshi: Couldnt've said it better myself.**

**Gary: SUPERMAN!**

**Stratoshi: What the heck, Gary? When did you get here?**

**Gary: Two seconds ago.**

**Stratoshi: ...Alrighty then. On with the story!**

Bell and Touya were hanging out at Touya's house while his parents were away. They were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bell was playing Zelda and Touya was playing Lucario. Touya had just beat Bell.

"Aw man! You're too good!" Bell said. Touya kissed her cheek and said, "You'll get better." They walked over to the kitchen to get a snack. They settled on cookies. Chocolate chip, to be more specific.

"Yay! Cookies!" Bell squealed. Touya looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"You seem very excited." Touya said with a light chuckle. Bell nodded and said, "I love cookies!" They laughed and ate their cookies.

All of a sudden, the door blew open and Cheren and Jun walked in.

"Whaddaya want now?" Touya said, his mouth full of cookie.

"Come to the dark side," Cheren said, "we have cookies." Bell frowned and said, "Yeah, bitter cookies that taste like dirty gym socks." Touya and Bell snickered. Cheren was not amused.

"I suggest you not make fun of my army and I," he said, "I have something very powerful with me." Cheren left the room.

"This might take him about 20 minutes to prepare." Jun said. Bell and Touya rolled their eyes.

"You know, I never wanted to be on his team," Jun continued, "He forced me." Bell widened her eyes.

"In what way?" She asked. Jun sighed and said, "He was going to hurt my girlfriend." Touya nodded and said, "I understand." Jun smiled slightly and said, "Don't tell Cheren I told you that." Bell and Touya nodded.

About 15 minutes later, Cheren came in with a large machine that looked like a gun.

"_Behold! My newest creation!_" Cheren said like a mad scientist. Cheren loaded up the machine and shot it at Bell.

Everyone gasped and looked around.

Bell was gone.

**Ooh! What will happen next?! And it looks like Jun is really a good guy after all! R&R! ;)**


End file.
